Arimaspi
Arimaspi is a gigantic one-eyed goat-shape monster. Personality For what it can be seen, Arimaspi is very obcessed with the Idol of Boreas as he sees it as a way to release his brother from Tartarus. He also has a hatre toward ponies because his brother Cyclops was defeated and imprisoned by ponies. Skills He possess a tremendous strength, as he is gigantic. He also have hypnotic abilities, being able to make any creature to do whatever he wants, including stealing and killing, and making them not remember anything. He is also very cunning, being able to come with clever plans to creat war between ponies and griffons and at the same time get the Idol of Boreas. He was also able to see through Ulysses' true intensions in their partnership. Description in the Saga Background He and his brother, Cyclops, used to cause a lot of damages in the Pony World until the Generals of Order had defeated and imprisoned Cyclops. After this, Arimaspi searched for a way to release his brother and, after learning about the Idol of Boreas, he tries to get it to control griffons so he could make them invade Tartarus and release Cyclops. However, King Grove and his successors stopped him many times. After some time, he stops from trying until the reign of King Guto. Mission to the Griffon Kingdom In "Meeting King Guto", he meets with a mysterious griffon, where it's revealed that making a pony guard steel the Idol of Boreas was their plan t create war between ponies and griffons, with Arimaspi gaining the idol. In "Dining With the Royal Family of Griffonstone", Arimaspi talks with the Lord of Chaos who gives him until full moon to create a war between ponies and griffons or he will never get the Idol of Boreas, motivating him by remembering him that it was ponies who imprisoned his brother Cyclops. In "A Tour Around Griffonstone", Arimaspi hypnotises a pegasus so he can use him to kill King Guto and create a war between ponies and griffons. In "Attempted Regicide", after the failed attempt to kill King Guto, the mysterious griffon informs Arimaspi about the failure, something that upsets the one-eyed monster, fearing his master's reaction, but he assures this is far from over. In "The Tale of Arimaspi", Shining, Gael and Greta finds out he is behind of the attempted robbery of the Idol of Boreas and the attempted murder of King Guto. During his meeting with the mysterious griffon, he makes a new plan to create a war between griffons and ponies and to get his brother out of Tartarus. In "Dethronement", he invades Griffonstone, where he hypnotises some guards to follow Ulysses' orders. In "The Idol of Boreas", he and Ulysses go to take the Idol of Boreas. Once Ulysses has it and takes control over griffons, he tries to betray Arimaspi, using a guard to block the way and corn him, but Arimaspi reveals that some griffon who is already under the control of someone is not affected by the Idol of Boreas and so the one-eyed monster uses the guard to subdue Ulysses and to take the idol. Once he has the Idol of Boreas, Arimaspi starts to get control over griffons. In "The Fall of Arimaspi", after getting the Idol of Boreas, Arimaspi tries to advance with his plans, but Shining is able to stop him. When he finds himself corned by the griffons, he escapes, however he is found by his master who, by his failures, takes the darkness inside Arimaspi's star seed, turning him into a black stone statue that is later found by King Guto and his griffons. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “The Price of Power”, after knowing about Rothbart’s demise and Medusa’ imprisonment, the Lord of Chaos goes to Griffonstone to bring Arimaspi back, so he can have enough villains to do his bidding. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, Arimaspi helps his master finishing sealing Three-Tails and Four-Tails. After the extraction, he is the one who get rid of Echo and Black Granite's bodies. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, he and the other villains seal Five-Tails inside the Demonic Statue. After that, the Lord of Chaos shows his disappointment on him, threatening to turn him back to his former status if he doesn’t bring the Jinchuriki of Six-Tails next time. Feeling the pressure, Arimaspi did his best to capture Bubble Sweet, being able to do it, hypnotizing her to subdue her completely. However, he was defeated by Melody and Purple Smoke before being able to teleport with her and put imprisoned in Tartarus. In “Escape From Tartarus”, when he is not chosen to serve the Lord of Chaos in the upcoming war, he protests that he should be released for all the services he did for his master, but the General of Chaos says that he is still upset with all the failures he did. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Rothbart finds Arimaspi to be annoying. References Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Villains